


Bend

by sladins



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentor/Student, Pedophilia, Teleiophilia, but not really, iruka and kakashi mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladins/pseuds/sladins
Summary: Naruto wants, wants to bend. He knows he won't be broken, he thinks so anyway.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Bend

**Author's Note:**

> We must all bend to fate until we are broken by death.

Jiraiya had come up behind him, casually rested a large hand on the small of Naruto's back. The thought that Jiraiya was trying to explain something about change in chakra direction vaguely registered on the edges of Naruto's mind. All he could think was how rarely anyone touched his body like this, more than a friendly hug with arms kept strictly above the waist or an arm across his shoulders. The touch made Naruto pliant, yielding.

Something about it made him want to arch his back, bend where Jiraiya's hand lay flat and large against him. The urge grew dangerously close to irrepressible in Naruto's mind, he didn't know why or what but he knew he wanted. He really tried to focus on the explanation until eventually Jiraiya stepped away. When he asked Naruto if he understood he simply played dumb. That was the moment they both noticed it.

Jiraiya had called it a training erection, perfectly natural after how much effort and chakra Naruto was expending to learn the Rasengan. The exertion had simply increased his blood flow which sent blood rushing a bit harder into every part of his body, filling his penis along with everything else, it was nothing to worry about. He'd been so detached, that dry scientific explanation delivered in his most reassuring Sensei voice.

Naruto wasn't satisfied. He knew Jiraiya was probably technically correct of course, but still, there was something else. A feeling in his heart and gut, something that was a long time coming after being so nurtured and looked after by Jiraiya. He'd felt a similar bond with Iruka and Kakashi, there were always whispers of it in his heart for anyone who took the time to teach and care for him. He always felt it was love. Now though, when it came to Jiraiya, the whispers were more like screams. A dizzying heat that rose high in his cheeks until he could hear his heartbeat accompanied by an almost unpleasant insistent pressure that formed deep in his stomach whenever he so much as thought about Jiraiya-Sensei.

Now, when this new kind of love had finally expressed itself physically, in a way Naruto couldn't ignore, Jiraiya had dryly explained it all away. What Naruto considered to be a peak in his growing feelings for his Sensei had been brushed off, followed by the nonchalant declaration that they should call it a day and get some dinner. Naruto felt his stomach rumble and gave in, not sure what he imagined he could do otherwise.

After a nice if not awkwardly silent dinner Jiraiya walked Naruto home.

It's there in the doorway that Naruto feels the urge swell once more, even stronger this time. Jiraiya says goodnight and makes to leave, but not before Naruto takes hold of his almost comically large hand with both of his small hands, a desperate grip as Naruto tangles ten small fingers in the five larger ones he's caught.

"Sensei hang on I-", the boy who never knows when to shut up is caught wordless. Jiraiya turns to face him once again, eyes questioning.

Naruto closes the space between them, wrapping his arms around what he can accommodate of Jiraiya's substantially larger body and burying his face in his Master's strong belly. Jiraiya holds him there, softly stroking his head and back, thinking nothing of it.

Naruto doesn't even notice himself humming and cooing noisily at the touch. A touch which, however soft it may be, makes that pressure in his stomach increase unbearably. They both feel it at the same time but Jiraiya responds first, taking the boy's small shoulders in his hands and pushing him away. Gently putting a respectful distance between them.

Naruto hears his needy whine as if it's far away, outside of him, before he realizes he is the one making such a sound. Naruto hates how Jiraiya looks worried as he wordlessly takes Naruto's keys from the front pocket of his orange jacket and unlocks the front door, ushering him inside and locking it behind them.

He crouches in front of Naruto, looking him in the eye and smiling reassuringly before speaking, "Are you feeling okay Naruto?" his tone all care and gentle teasing and it makes Naruto blush redder and bite his lip. Jiraiya's shocked and it sends him rocking back on his haunches, unconsciously trying to lean away.

Naruto steps closer, the strange insistent pressure in his belly urging him on towards something he can't yet fathom.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya looks confused and worried, reaching out to gingerly move Naruto's hitai-ate out of the way and place a hand to his bared forehead.

"You don't seem to have a bad temperature, though you are a little warm, and your cheeks-" He's cut off by Naruto once again taking the large hand in both of his, only this time he brings it down from his forehead to his lips, kissing the knuckles sweetly and dragging Jiraiya's fingers against his parted lips.

Jiraiya pulls his hand away slowly, not wanting to be too abrupt and hurt the boy's feelings.

"Naruto what are you doing? Hugging is okay but what you did just now is crossing a boundary okay? No adults should be doing anything like that to you." Jiraiya's tone is firm now.

"Jiraiya-Sama" Naruto breathes the name reverently, looking at his teacher's mouth as he steps closer. "Please, I-" Naruto is silenced when Jiraiya speaks suddenly, voice unusually loud and high pitched, nervous.

"Naruto you should take a bath and go to bed alright? Would you like me to run a bath for you? You still have some of those herbal salts I gave you right?" Naruto knows they aren't really questions. Jiraiya swiftly stands and slips his geta off before crossing the small main room of the studio apartment to the bathroom and preparing Naruto's bath.

"Alright that should do it. I'm gonna get going, it's been a long day." Jiraiya turns to leave the now steamy and fragrant bathroom, only to find Naruto completely naked in the doorway, "Okay, wow, alright, yes, well it seems you're more than ready for that bath so I'll uhh leave you to it Naruto. Goodnight " Jiraiya averts his eyes and tries to be shocked but he isn't.

He's not dense, he has an idea of what Naruto is trying to corner him into, what Naruto thinks he wants. He's known it for quite some time if he's honest with himself, known it from the way Naruto looks up into his face like he's the last bowl of ramen in the world. He wants to give Naruto everything, but he can't give him this, can't encourage let alone act on a child's crush, no matter how persistent or aggressive Naruto's behaviour.

No matter how tempting.

Even if Naruto slid his soft body against Jiraiya on his way into the bathtub, even if Jiraiya noticed his bobbing erection and that flush that reaches all the way down from chubby cheeks to small shoulders. Jiraiya simply walks to the door and leans down for his geta, departing swiftly when he hears the soft, breathy sounds of Naruto touching himself in the bath.

Epilogue

Naruto doesn't try anything for a few weeks, nothing so obvious anyway. Though he's all over jiraiya, who does his best to keep his distance, even when Naruto insists on sitting in his lap or against him or with a hand absentmindedly on his thigh near his groin. Naruto gets a lot more training erections, eventually he stops being shy about it, all pretenses dropped. Naruto is relentless but Jiraiya loves and respects him far too much to give in.

Jiraiya comes and goes in Naruto's life, every time they're together Naruto is a little older. He seems to pick things up along the way. With time he learns to carry himself, make himself attractive, flirting with his eyes and body, somehow more but also less subtle about it. He kisses Jiraiya on the mouth many times but Jiraiya never returns it, only pushes him away and mentions his age, that he's still too young.

Jiraiya dies before Naruto's 18th birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Jiranaru because there's not enough of it. I loved this pairing and think Naruto would behave inappropriately with adults who showed him and love it affection bc he's so starved for it. I think it's in character if you really have an understanding of Naruto. Thanks for reading!


End file.
